Random Story Remade
by AliCatYUYUFan
Summary: It's the same Random Story only easier to read, I hope. Hiei rescuse a girl, who everyone thinks is crazy because she has a voice in her head.
1. Chapter 1

A Story By A Very Huge Fan

Chapter1: Mental case Diaclaimer- I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Well to tell you the truth I have no clue what so ever what I am going to type about, this is just a bordum thing, so sorry if you were exspecting somthing really really good 'cause your probably not going to get it.

Anyway, one day a not so mary sue girl walked down a not so crowded street, in the middle of the night, on the night of the fullmoon, which was really really stupid seeing that she was a girl and there were plenty of weirdos around.

So, anyway, she was walking and walking and of course walking, not noticeing the big guys behind her.

"Look behind you, you dumb ass!" Yelled the extra vioce in her head!

Girl: Why?

"Just do it!"

Girl: Ummmm, no.

"Look now!"

Girl: Nope!

A man grabbed her from behind! The girl swung her head around faceing the big man and big friends!

Girl: Shiiiiit.

"Told ya!"

Girl: Oh shut up!

Man: Look guys, this crazy girl is talkin' to her self.

Man2: I like crazy girls (licking lips).

Girl: God, help meeeee! Ahhhhhhh!

The man that grabbed her yanked her back!

"This is what you get for not lisening to me!"

Girl: (wisper) Shut up!

Vioce: I hate scum like you.

Man3: Looks like shorty wants to fight.

The girl of course couldn't see who was talking because in her opion the "big jerk ass dumby" that was now holding her was in the way! But a second later she heard something big hit the ground and the big guys yelling! She was dropped on the ground because guy went to go help the other big guys, so she could finally see what was happening!

Basically she watched a shorrt kid with spiky black and white hair "beat up" the now seen as 5 big men until they were all knocked out!

Guy: Pathetic.

Girl: That was awsome!

Guy: Hn.

The guy, also known as Vioce, started to walk away leaveing the girl still on the ground. The girl jumped up and ran after him.

"Your going to regreat this."

Girl: Hey! Thanks for savin' me!

Guy: Hn.

Girl: My names Emi (smile), what's yours?

Guy: Hn.

"Told ya."

Emi: Shut up!

Guy: Hmp (half laugh, half hn).

Emi: Hey! What's so funny?

Guy: Hn.

Emi: I'm going to follow you until you answer my questions!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Guy2: So Hiei you finally got a girl!

Emi: Soooo, your names Hiei?

Hiei: Grrr.

Guy4: Yeah Urameshi, I didn't think any girl could like Hiei.

The vioce in Emi's head was laughing it's ass off.

Emi: I'm not datin' him. He just saved me. and You shut up in there!

Yusuke (Urameshi): And you got a crazy blond too.

Emi: I'm blond! Oh no, I'm blond! Shit, shit, shit, I'm blond!

Thoughts: How can she not know she's blond?

Emi: I hate when this happens!

"You look like an idiot."

Emi: Shut uuuuuup!

They heard a door close and another guy walked in.

Guy5: Hello, I'm Kurama (what ever his last name is).

Emi: Oh! Umm, I'm Emi Koe (voice). Well actually it's just Emi, my names just kind of Koe.

Kurama: It's a pleasure to meet you.

Emi: (blush) Same.

Yusuke: Sorry Kurama, but she's Hiei's.

Emi: Look! I ain't datin' him!

She stomped over to Hiei, grabbed the sides of his head, and kissed him on the lips!

Everyone: 0.0!

Emi: Now I'm datin' him.


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Hello peepholes! Yeah, well, sorry if you took offence to that comment, but I really don't care! Again sorry (sweat drop). Anyway enjoy, even though it's crazy and random and is really going appsolutly (spelled wrong, I think, I'm pretty sure, yeah) no where! Yeeeah...Enjoy!

P.S.: The author is crazy!

Disclaimer: Me no own and will never ever own Yu Yu Hakusho. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter2: Morning Surprise

-Flashback-

Yusuke/ Guy4: Oh my God! 0 0! She's going to died!

Emi: Try it Third Eye and I'll kill ya!

Emi pushed away from Hiei.

Guy4 (to clear this up Guy4 is Kuwabara, I'm tired of typing guy4 though Kuwabara is more of a pain in the ass): How do you know that!

Emi: Demon, duh!

Yusuke: I guess this means we have to take another trip to Koenma's again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Koenma: (sigh) Fine, given the case Hiei you will be looking after Emi, living together and stuff.

Hiei: No.

Koenma: Jail, or living with Emi.

Hiei: Jail.

Koenma: To bad.

-End Flashback-

Emi: So this is you "apartment" (I put him in an apartment because they can not both live in a tree no matter how cool it may be)?

Hiei: Hn.

Hiei's apartment was dark, had black walls and carpet, a black couch, a back chair, black TV, and nothing on the walls except a black clock.

Emi: It's very... Dark. I like it!

-Long silence-

Emi: Sooooo, where do I sleep?

Hiei: The couch.

Emi: Oh yeah, like I trust you enough to sleep in a room that doesn't lock. And I don't think I'll be able to find it. Thank God I can see in the dark.

Hiei: Shut up.

Emi: Alright, but I'll need a pillow, a blanket, and a plug in for my lab top (one word or two, of well).

She counted off her fingers.

"He thinks your crazy (sing song voice)"

Emi: Shove it!

Hiei: Who are you talking to?

Emi: Koe.

Hiei had a confused look on his face.

Emi: I have this voice in my head, but it's not my voice it's an extra voice that probably should not be there.

"Now he defently thinks your crazy."

Emi: Can it!

Hiei: Here.

He tossed her a black blanket and a black pillow. Some how gotten past her while she was talking to that little voice in her head (like that was hard).

Emi: Much thanks.

Hiei: Hn.

Emi jump/ fell on to the couch spreading the blanket over her and stuffing the pillow behind her!

Emi: Night!

It is 12:00 at night.

Hiei walked off into his room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dadom, dadom, dadom, dadaDa (shark music)!

A dark shadow came closer to a sleeping Hiei and reached out it's hand!

Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurk (blow horn/ could not think of the sound so leave me alone)!

Emi (dark shadow): Wakie upie Hiei!

Hiei jumped two feet into the air! Out of his huge, king size black bed with black canapy (Koenma hooked him up pretty good, huh).

Hiei: What the hell!

Emi: Time to wake up (sweet voice).

(A/N: I just relieved I never put the characters image, oh well, sorry, I'll do that now. She has long waist leinth blond hair, green eyes, she's slihtly taller than Hiei, about a head, wears black boots, pants, head band, and a long sleeve red shirt.).

Hiei: Yeah, I can see that (annoyed).

Emi: Breakfast ready!

(A/N: If Emi speaks with bad grammer it's not an error, same goes for the author. This note with selfdestruct a millon years after you read it. The end.).

Hiei: Grrrr.

Emi: You are going to eat or I'm going to hurt you (strand smile through clinched teeth).

Hiei glared at her like it could kill her.

Emi: And your not aloud to hurt me, Koenma's orders (in a sing song voice cheerfully swaying). Sooooo, I made eggs!

Hiei: (sigh) Fine.

"(cough) Cazy!"

Emi: Shut up!

"Crazy, crazy, crazy, you are crazy!"

Emi: Now your crazy.

Hiei: (thought) This girl is crazy.

They walked into the dinning room, which was also black (there's a bar with bar stools), and flowing with the smell of eggs, baccon, and other stuff that you make with eggs like toast.

Soon they started eating and Emi was actually quite ok quite(r).

Emi: Sooooo, what do you do for a living?

Hiei: Kill.

Emi: Oooookay, sooooo, where ya from?

Hiei: None of your business.

Emi: Niice answer. Any girlfriends (besides me), any boyfriends, how old are you, anything about your past I need to know-?

Hiei: (vain popping) Shut up!

Emi: Alriht, but I want answers later.

Hiei: Hn.

Emi: Do you ever eat, I had to go out and buy food?

Hiei: Shut up, we're leaving.

He grabbed her by the arm and basically dragged her away.

Emi: Where we goin'?

Hiei: Kurama's house.

Emi: Is he your boyfriend, cause if so I can't date ya.

Hiei; No (cleanched teeth).

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Knock, knock.

Kurama: Oh Hiei, what a nice surprise.

Emi: Heeeello.

Emi held up her hand and wiggeled her fingers kinda creapily.

Hiei: Save it fox.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: I know it a weird place to stop but you'll get over it. I hope ya enjoyed it. Now I'm not one for begging, buuuut... Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Chapter 3- wow I think that's as far as I've gotten in typeing a story, sorry if ya read one of my stories that had gotten deleted, SORRY, I APPOLAGIZE TO THE WORD!

P.S. Writer's block is EVIL!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho at all.

Chapter3: A stay with Kurama.

Hiei: Watch Her.

"Hee hee."

Kurama: U-?

Emi: But WHY do I have to stay with Kurama!... And where are ya goin'?

"Don't you know it's rude to interupt?"

Hiei: Hn, that's none of your busines.

Emi: OH YES IT IS! I'm your girlfriend!

"Shut up."

Kurama: I'd like to know too.

Hiei: Out.

Emi: Not good anough!

"Shut up."

Hiei: To kill somthing (working off stress).

Emi: And I can't go WHY?

"Shut up!"

Kurama: I think you might want to just let him go.

Emi: (sigh) Alright.

"Told ya."

Emi: (wisper/ through cleanched teeth) Shut up!

Kurama: Umm... (sweet drop)?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emi: Soooo Kurama... Anything special I need to know about Hiei?

Kurama: I don't think so.

Emi: Ya sure, fox boy?

Emi was hanging over Kurama's right shoulder, he was on the couch and she was behind it.

"If your going to do something like this then at lest let me out."

Emi: Oooooh, fine.

Emi streighted up and bit and breathed in. Her hair grew slightly longer and changed black, her eyes changed shape and turned bright blue, and she grew just a bit taler and more... um... cough cough.

Emi, well actually Koe, leaned over and rested her chin on Kurama's head, and crossed her arms over his chest.

Koe: Hello, Nice to meet ya (wink).

Kurama: Who are you?

Koe: Don't ya reconize me?

Kurama: No.

Koe: Well, basicaly I'm Emi, but really my names Koe.

Kurama: (thought) So that's what she meant by "Well actually it's just Emi, my names just kind of Koe."

Koe: don't act all shocked about, the same thing has basically happened to you, except under diffrent surcomstances (spelled wrong). I can smell it on you.

Koe waved her hand back and forth.

"Koe (now Emi's vioce)!"

Koe: Whaaat!

"Stop it! I like Hiei and I don't like hearing and watching this!"

Koe: (thought) Then ignore it.

" Ya know how hard that is!"

Koe: So?

"Grrrr!"

Koe: (thought) Now be qiute, like the good little girl you are.

(A/N: Emi and Koe can talk to each other in their minds, Emi just insitise on looking like a crazy idiot.).

Koe: I'm sorry Kurama, was I ignoring you? I was just having a conversation with little Emi. Soooo, can you tell ME anything about yourself?

Kurama: Umm (blush)...

"That's it! Your coming back in!"

Koe streight up and transformed back into Emi, with brown hair.

Emi: Ahhh (relief), much better!

She stretched out, and suddenly remmbering Kurama was there, ran infront of him and bowed imbarrased!

Emi: I'M SO SO SO SORRY ABOUT HER!

Kurama: Umm, it's okay?

" HEY! NO FAIR! You forced me back in!"

Emi: Shuuuut up!

"Try an' make me (sticking out tounge and pulling down eye)!"

Emi: (sigh).

Kurama: Is anything the matter?

Emi: No, everythings normal... for me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(This is inside Emi and Koe's subconcious or whatever it is called).

Emi: What is your problem!

Koe: What's yours? After a second of calming down.

Koe: Why do you like Hiei?

Emi: He saved my life, duh. Why do ya like Kurama?

Koe: It's none of your business, but actually like his Yoko side.

Emi!

Koe: You didn't notice, did you?

Emi: Umm...

Koe:Your just brillant.

Emi: Grrr. Shut up.

Koe: As I said, I like his Yoko side. And YOU don't need to know why.

Emi: Whatever, I don't think I want to.

Koe: But what I need to know is Why YOU really like Hiei. I know it all have to do with the fact that he saved your life.

Emi: Umm, what are you talking about?

Koe: I think it's because he has a cute ass and big-.

Emi: I DON'T NEED TO KNOW!

Koe: Okaaay, but you know I'm right.

Emi: And I know your wrong so SHUT UP!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emi's eyes slowly opened up and she sat up.

She was laying on Kurama's couch where she had decided to go on a trip into her mind which involved her sort of "blacking out." She didn't warn Kurama, so he's sitting there completly confused.

Emi removed a warm wash cloth from her head.

Emi: Wha?

Kurama: Your awake, that's good. how do you feel?

Emi: Um, fine, why?

Kurama: You passed out.

Emi: Oh, no I didn't. I was just in my mind. Kurama: ...Alright.

Emi: You know, talking to Koe.

Kurama: Oh. (thought) Please, please, don't let her back out. Click.

Emi: Yeaaaaaaaaah! Hiei's back!

Emi ran to the door and tackled Hiei to the ground!

Hiei: Get the hell off of me!

Emi: Missed ya!

Kurama: Heh heh (muffled).

Hiei: (glare) Grrr. Shut up fox!

Emi jumped up and walked over to Kurama! She bowed in front of him!

Emi: Thank you for letting me stay, even though I was dumped here (glares at Hiei).

Kurama: Your welcome. It was no problem.

Emi: Bye!

She grabbed Hiei by the arm and dragged him out the door!

Kurama: (thought) What a strange girl, she might be good for him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authoress: Please, please, please Review! I'm sorry if I ever never ever offende you.

Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4 count'em 4! This is all so awsome I came bareily type, espically right!

Disclaimer: I do not own not any Yu yu hakusho, exspect for Emi, Koe, the random characters, the bad guys, the food, the places, ect., and Hiei's apartment, well sort of I don't actually live in it or own the apartment, but I did make it up. Oh! And my Hiei plushie, which I love very, very much.

P.S. Food is friend!

Chapter 4: Breathing Problems

Emi: Bye!

She grabbed Hiei by the arm and dragged him out the door!

Kurama: (thought) What a strange girl, she might be good for him. Maybe (weird smile and sweet drop)...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emi: I'll make dinner, ok!

Emi zoomed around the kitchen only stopping to ask the question and smile.

Hiei: (thought) When did she buy all this food? (out loud) Hn. What happened to your hair?

Emi: Oh! I forgot to tell you! My hair changes color sometimes, it's a little bit of a pain in the ass but it's much cheaper than hair dye.

Hiei just kind of looked up at the ceiling at this.

Emi: Your very talkative, aren't you?

Silence.

Emi: Alright, fine. I'll shut up.

Emi sat down hard and lazily with a thud in the chair next to Hiei, passed him his plate, and started eating.

" How long will you be able to go with out talking?"

Emi: Shut up!

"Well that answers that question."

Hiei: (side look)?

Emi: What's-! WAIT!

Emi quickly sat up making her chair fall over backwards and land on the ground with a loud "thud!" Hiei!

Emi: That smell! Don't breath in the air!

Hiei: What are you talking about you-!

Thud!

Hiei landed hard on the ground uncontious (spelled wrong?)!

Emi: Damn it! I've gotta get this stuff outta here!

Emi ran to the front door and slammed itopen!

"If he breaths to much of it in he'll die!"

Emi: I know that! But how do I get it out!

"Use your wings idiot!"

Emi: Right!

Emi consintrated for a secondand with some pain involved two large blackbat wings sprouted from her back!

Emi: (sweating) Urg!

The wings soon began to flap and the air circulated, after a short amount of time it was safe! Emi ran over to Hiei!

Emi: What do I do! What do I do!

"You know what to do to get it out!"

Emi: Yeah...but...

"If you don't I will."

Emi: Fine!

Emi bent down near Hiei's face and basically preformed CPR!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Hiei: Grrrr!

Emi: Huh! You're awake!

"Now that's a medical miracle, even for a demon."

Emi: I was worried, it's been 3 days.

Hiei: (grint teeth) What happened?

Emi: Someone put a bunch of oderless, clear, poisoness smoke in your house.

Hiei: Why can't I move? (thought) And more importantly, why am I in diffrent clouthes?

(A/N: It was Koe who changed him.).

Emi: It's an affect of the poison (meck little smile/ finger scratching chin).

Hiei: Hn/ sigh...

Emi: Umm...Are you hungry?

Hiei: Hn.

"I know his type, they hate being week infront of people and have really big egos."

Emi: (thought) Sounds like someone I know.

"I can hear you."

Hiei: Shut up.

Emi: Huh!

Hiei: Tell Koe to shut up.

Emi: You can hear her?

Hiei: Yes.

Emi: Yay!

Emi hugged Hiei happily!

Hiei: (grit teeth)Get off!

Emi: (muffed/ teary eyed) Sorry, I'm just so happy someone can finally hear both of us.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Author: Cooooooorny. REVIEW! Please.


	5. Black Mail

Random Story

Disclaimer: I do not, will not, can not ever own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Chapter 5: Black Mail

Hiei: GET OFF NOW!!

Emi: Ok, ok.

Knock! Knock!

Voice: Hey Hiei, we heard you got sick as soon as we heard you were conscious we came!

Hiei: (glare) Grrr! You called the spirit detective!

Emi: Sorry (sheepish voice and smile).

The door slammed open and Yusuke, Kurama, Botan, Kieko, Kuwabara, and Yukina walked inside the door!

Kuwabara: Wow shorty, I can't believe you let your guard down enough to get into this mess!

Botan: Kuwabara, that's mean!

Kuwabara: But it's true!

Emi: Actually, it's probably my fault this happened.

Everyone?

Emi: I should have noticed the smoke sooner.

Kurama: It's a miracle you even noticed the smoke, (making a potion or what ever you call it) after all it is scentless, can't be seen, or tasted.

Emi: Actually, I can see, smell, and taste it, and I've had experience with it (sheepish).

Everyone?

Emi: You see I have kind of a weird history, or rightly "we" have kind of a weird history. When I was little my big sister and I, both of us morphing demons, lived alone in small house. Our parents were killed by some other demons for reasons we really didn't know. One day two of those demons showed up at our house looking for us, it turns out they were part of some demon experimenting type thing. Anyway, even though my sister and I were little we still put up a pretty good fight. During the fight something weird happened and in the confusion my sister and I ran away, and have been hiding from them ever since. I guess they found us, again.

Kiekie: Oh, that's awful! Where is your sister now?

Emi: It at that bad, there are a lot worse things. And Kurama knows my sister, oh and so does Hiei!

Everyone:?!

Emi let Koe out!

Koe: I'm her older sister, and Emi forgot to tell you one more thing. A couple of years ago I got bit by a vampire but since I was already a demon (yes vampires are demons) I'm only half vampire.

A few minutes later.

Kurama: Here drink this.

He put the "potion" up to Hiei's mouth.

Kurama: You still won't be able to move for a while, but this should quicken your recovery.

Hiei: Hn (in between breathing break in drinking).

Kurama: But I don't think you should stay here while your like this since these "demon experimenting type thing" knows where you are and may attack.

Emi: Uh! I know a place! I know a place! It's kind of like a vacation thing, but it's secretive. Oh! And it's in the country, really, really pretty! And quiet.

Hiei: Hn, fine.

Emi: Yes! But, um, somebody else has to drive.

Yusuke: Then how about we all go?

Hiei: No!

Emi: Ok!

Seating: Car #1

Yusuke-driving

Kuwabara-shot gun (called it)

Emi-left side window

Hiei-middle

Kurama-right side window

Car #2

Kieko-driving

Botan-shot gun (called it)

Yukina- middle

Emi had told Yusuke what way to go start out, and now she was drawing on a map to show him where to go.

Emi soon handed him the map and leaned against her window, listening to her ipod nano, to look out side at the basically flat, boring, treeless, nothing happening landscape.

Ipod song (not owned by me):

You ask me why

I change the color of my hair (yeah)

You ask me why

I need thirty two pairs of shoes (to wear)

You seem to ask me why I got a lot of things

It's just a chick thing... you ought to let it go

You try to understand

but you don't have a clue...

CHORUS

That's what girls do

Keep you guessing the whole day through

Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true

That's what girls do

You ask me why

I gotta play so hard to get (yeah)

You ask me

do I play it cool just to make you sweat (yeah)

You want some kind of explanation I can give

It's just a chick thing... that your messin' with

to me it's black and white

but it's not gettin' through to you...

CHORUS

BRIDGE

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Why should I change

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah... I'm havin', too much fun

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah... to you it's confusing

to me it's nothing new

CHORUS

Hiei (propped up) felt something bump into his shoulder and looked, well sorta glanced, over to see a sleeping Emi in a deep, take a guess, sleep!

Hiei: (annoyed face/ vain showing)!

Emi fell down into his lap still asleep!

Kuwabara: Hey Emi, are we-?

Kurama: Shiiiiis (finger over mouth)!

Kuwabara: What?

Kuwabara looked back at both Emi and Hiei sleeping.

Kuwabara: (quiet laughing) He's never gonna live this down.

Yusuke: What's going on?

Kuwabara: Black mail.

Kuwabara grabbed a camera and took a picture of the sleeping scene in the back.

Author: Black mail! I love black mail! Black mail is awesome! Yay! Black mail!

We apologize on the author's behalf, she can't help that she's crazy (from bowing, nice acting jackasses).


	6. Grammies

Random Story

Disclaimer: (whisper) I don't know if you know this, but I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Chapter 6: Grammies

Emi: We're here!

Emi raised up her arms with a big smile!

They were in front of a small bunch of small cabins in a small clearing in a small forest with one slightly bigger cabin in front of the others which had a sign that said "Grammy's Old Time Cabins" in blue letters on it.

Emi: Grammy makes the best cooking ever!

(A/N: Incorrect grammar alert!!... Um, I think.).

Emi lead the way into the bigger cabin. They saw a rather chubby, kind looking, old lady behind a desk, staring blankly at a computer screen (much like I am now).

Emi: Hello! Grammy!

Grammy: Oh! Hello Emi, who are your friends?

Emi: They are Kurama (pointing to each one), Botan, Kieko, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Yukina. Oh! And my boyfriend Hiei! He's in the car though.

Grammy: Oh, so you finally got yourself a boyfriend! I'll have to meet him later.

Emi: Unkay!

Grammy: So I'm guessing you want rooms?

Emi: Yes 'am.

Grammy: Alright, how many?

Emi: Um… (looks back/ she got the full who likes who) 5.

Grammy: Alright.

Emi: Thanks!

They exited the bigger cabin with keys in hands.

Emi: This place is really cool! There's a creak in the back that leads into a small pound that's all clear and stuff! But we wont be able to go there tonight, it's to late. Oh! And the animals around here are really tame because Granny feed's them and stuff (keeps going on)!

Kurama: We should probably get Hiei out of car.

Emi: Oh yeah!

"Craaaazy's trying to kill her boyfriend."

Emi: Shut it!

Kurama: I'm sorry?

Emi: Oh sorry, not you. I was talking to Koe (scratch back of head).

Everyone: ….

Emi: (Thought) They think I'm crazy!

"Then they're completely right."

Emi: (thought) Shuuuuut up!

"Naw!"

Emi: Meany!

Everyone: …..

Emi: (sweat drop) I'll… go get Hiei.

Emi raced off to the car to go get Hiei.

Hiei: What took you?

Emi: Checking in, duh.

Hiei: Don't be a smart ass.

Emi: Why? You are.

Emi lifted him out of the car (she changed the strength of her arms/ yes, she can do that! I am the author and I say so, that's why).

Hiei: (glare) Grrr.

Emi: (giggling).

After everyone had unpacked their stuff, did stuff, and ate they went to sleep.

The door creaked open and a small string of light spread itself on the floor, wall, and bed! A dark shadow stood in front of the door!

Hiei: (it's in Hiei's room)?!

Dark Shadow: Hiiiewi, I tired.

The dark shadow was Emi who had a small pillow and blanket under her arm, light blue with white bunny head pj's on, and she was only a foot tall and in chibi form.

Hiei: Go away (vain popping)!

Emi crawled up into his bed with some difficulty.

"You can't do nothin', when she gets like this, she's basically sleep walking (holding back laughter)."

Hiei: Grrrr.

Emi: Goood nieght.

Emi cuddled up to him and went to sleep right away.

Emi: Gooood moooorning peoples!

Emi stretched her arms with a smile.

Emi: Ummmmm…Where am I? Hiei?

Hiei: (glare/ vain popping) Grrr! Get out!

Emi jump up/ out!

Emi: What am I doing here?

Hiei: How ami suppose to know?

"In chibi form."

Emi: You weirdo! Taking advantage of me while I was cute and asleep!

Hiei: I can't move! You walk in here last night!

"Ahahahaha!!"

Emi: Oh…. You can't move, can ya?

"Hahahahahahahahah!"

Emi: Sorry (sweat drop). Ummmm…. Breakfast should be ready.

Emi, yet again, lifted Hiei up and took him to the bigger cabin.

Author: Ahahahahahahah! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh (runs away/ angry Hiei fans come run up with all sorts of weapons in hands)!

Angry Hiei Fans: Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie!!

Author: You wont hurt one of your own, would you?!

Angry Hiei Fans: Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie!!

Author: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! PLEASE REVIEW!!


	7. Pond Swimming

Random Story

Disclaimer: I no own, I no own, I no own, I no own, I no own, I no own Yu Yu Hack-A-Shoe (man I hate that)!

P.S.: Sorry for the long wait on the chapters, but I have a very good excusse. You see, late this summer I went on vacation with my mother and my brother that lasted THREE FREAKEN WEEKS and we DROVE the whole time. Anyway, on that trip I had my mom's laptop, yes, but it only worked for TWO HOURS A DAY!!! Anyway, we got attacked by bears and stuff, no joke, they broke into the bear box! Stupid thieving bears! Anyway, once we got home I tried mailing the documents from my mom's computer to our computer, but she sent me the wrong documents, then we finally got the right ones mailed, but our new computer doesn't have microsoft word so it wouldn't let me use the documents so we sent them to my grandma, but then she went on a long long vacation. when she finally came back I went to her house and tried to get the chapters on but they had already been deleted. So I had to wait two weeks because we only go there once every two weeks, then when I thought I would finally get the chapters up, she got a new computer! So I had to go buy recording disks and finally I got them up! So, yes, I have very very good excusse (deep breathes)! Oh! And I saw a silver fox!

P.S. S.: It is Grammy, not Granny, sorry for any confution.

P. S. S. S.: I HATE BEARS!!!!!!!!

Chapter 7: Pond Swimming

Grammy: Here you go (setting huge plate full-o-pancakes infront of Emi and the others).

Emi: WOOT!! Thank you Grammy!

Almost everyone else: Thank you./ Thanks./!

Grammy: Your welcome, now I want to see ever last bite gone before you go out (leaving room).

Yusuke: The easiest missions I've ever had (grabbing fork full-o-pancakes).

Emi: Told ya! Grammies cooking, the best (mouth full-o-pancakes)!

Keiko: What are we going to do first?

Emi: I don't-.

Koe: I can answer that... we're going to go to the lake first (smirk).

(A/N: I know I said creek before, but I meant pond, tarry!).

Everyone, but Kurama and Hiei: AH!!

Koe: Hello everyone, the "other side of Emi (sorta)," aka "the voice in her crazy liitle head" has arrived.

"Hey! I was eating!"

Koe: (thought) Shut it!

"Meany!"

Koe took a small bite of pancakes.

"Ass hole (murmmer)."

Koe: Little sis has been out for to long, it's my turn to be out. (thought) Why don't you go play in your room!

"(fake sniff, sniff) Fine."

Koe: (thought) Good girl.

"I hate you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Koe: Ahh... The water looks nice and cool (placing hand in pond water).

Koe wore a purple, two piece, stringy bathing suit.

Kieko: (hit Yusuke upside head) Don't stare!

Yusuke: Ow! I wasn't!

Koe: (low) Hehehe...

Everyone else was also in their bathingsuits (the ones you'd expet them to be in (like Hiei-black, Yusuke-green, ect.))

Koe: Last one in the water has to eat a snail (already in the water)!

Everyone?!

Everyone suddenly made a mad dash for the water, leaving Kuwabara in the dust (why Kuwabara? For one simple reason, I don't like him)!

Kuwabara: I am not eating a snail!

Yusuke: You will if we make you!

Kuwabara: Just try it!

Koe: Ahhh... I love the water. Espically when boys are in it.

"Your such a perv."

Koe: (thought) Aww...Calm down little sister. I know the things you secretely think about.

"You are evil!...And I don't think of anything bad!"

Koe: (thought) Suuure you don't...

"I don't!"

Koe: Hehehe...

Kieko: Koe? Are you all right?

Koe: Yeah, I'm fine. Just having a little talk with wittle Emi.

Kieko: (thought) Just swim away Kieko, just swim away...

Kieko slowly swam away from Koe. Koe looked aroud for a second until she spotted Kurama, and swam over to him.

* * *

Author: Sorry to cut this chapter short, but I have real bad writter's block, and since I can only put new chapters up every other sunday...Here you are! Please review! 

Hiei: Idoit.

Emi: Merry Christmas...Our any other Holiday...I'd list them, but I suck at spelling... ANYWAY! Have a nice holiday!

"Whatever."


	8. Continueing Chapter7

Random Story

Disclaimer: Author: I...I...I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho!!!! Hiei: And you never will. Author: Wahh!!

Chapter 8: Continued Chapter 7

Koe looked around for a second until she spotted Kurama, and swam over to him. She suddenly wrapped her arms around him from behind!

Kurama: Ah!

Koe: Heeeello Kurama (calm voice). You look great in that bathing suit, but you know you'd look a lot better with out it on.

Kurama: (blush) Umm... Thanks...I think.

" I hate you!"

Koe: (thought) Hehe...Deal with it (smirk).

Koe pushed all her body wait on Kurama, making him fall forward!

Kurama: What the-!

SPLASH!

Koe and Kurama went under water!

(A/N: Was helped here.).

Kurama looked around the best he could!

Kurama: (thought)...Bubbles... damn (lots of bubbles underwater)!

Kurama felt weight on his back side!

Kurama: Ack!

Koe slipped her hands over his chest and blew bubbles on his back!

Kurama: kicked hard to the surface.

Kurama: (GASP)!

(A/N: Help ends here.).

Yusuke: Now you 2, save that for when you're alone (waving finger from side to side).

Kurama: Yusuke!

Koe: Hehehe... Thanks for the suggestion Yusuke.

"You are an evil, evil person!"

Koe: (thought) I know (smirk).

"Waaahhh!!!!"

Hiei: Hn. Idiots.

Koe swam/walked onto shore.

Koe: (bending over Hiei) Hmmm... I forgot you can hear us talking. You know, that's a little nosey... (tapping chin thinking) I think... maybe... you should... join us... IN THE WATER!

Koe snatched up Hiei by the arm and in a flash took him into the water!

"You're going to dround him!"

Koe: (thought) Aaaaand...?

"You're an evil big sister from hell!"

Yusuke: Hey! wait a min-!

Koe drug Hiei under water! Hiei gasped letting his only air out!

"That's it! I'm taking over!"

Koe suddenly turned back into Emi (in one piece red bathing suit (type with shorts))!

Emi swam Hiei back up to the surface!

Both: (gasp)!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: Hiei talks in this one! Even if it is only one line... Oh! And who should dance (answering review)?

Hiei: This story is to stupid for me to talk during.

Emi: You talked before...

Hiei: Shut up.

Author: She right. You have talked, alot, actually...During this story, I mean.

Emi: Nya!

Hiei: Hn.

Author: HA HA! You were proven wrong!

Hiei: Shut up, and tell them to review already.

Author/ Emi: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	9. Evil, evil Koe

Random Story

Disclaimer: Man, I'm running out of ideas... Anyway, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Chapter 8: Evil, evil Koe

Emi and Hiei were back on dry land, coughing!

Emi: Big sister-o-mine if I could I'd kick you're ass (talking to Koe). What were you trying to do?

"I'm not talking."

Yusuke: What the hell was Koe trying to do?!

Emi: I don't know, she won't tell me.

Hiei: Well you'd better figure it out.

Emi: What? Not even a thank you for saving your ass (acting hurt)?

Hiei: Hn. If you had better control that wouldn't have happened.

Emi: It's not my fault, I do pretty well, considering Koe is stronger than me and has better control (pouty voice).

Hiei: Hn, that's no excuse.

Emi: Next time I'll let you drawned (stomping off)!

"Ahahahahahahahaha!"

Emi: SHUT UP!!

Everyone: ...

Botan: Hiei! You're are idiot! That was to cruel! She can't help it if she can't control her sister!

Kieko: Yeah! It's probably hard enough sharing a body!

Kuwabara: Hehehe... Hiei's in trouble!

Hiei: Shut up!

* * *

Emi sat on a step on at the back of her cabin feeding a rabbit. 

Emi: Mrs. Bunny you better watch out. One day a Mr. Bunny will come along and save you when you're in trouble then turn out to be a meany.

The rabbit tilted it's head at Emi.

Emi: (siiiigh)...

Another rabbit hopped out of nearby bushes.

Emi: And here comes Mr. Bunny.

The second rabbit hopped over to the first and nose-kissed it.

Emi: Aww... Mrs. Bunny, you're luck. You got a nice one.

Snap (a twig breaking).

Emi: (head snapping up) ?!

Kurama: Calm down, it's just me.

The rabbits hopped off.

Kurama sat down beside her.

Emi: I don't want to be rude, but could you please go away? Every time you're around Koe tries to get lose more.

* * *

Author: Did I make Koe evil enough? And please review!!! 


	10. Koe

Random Story

Disclaimer: The owner of Yu Yu Hakusho is not me.

Chapter 9: Koe

(A/N: I'm not so good at these kinds of talks, so it may completely suck.).

Emi: I don't want to be rude, but could you please go away? Every time you're around Koe tries to get lose more.

"Emi don't tell him to go away!"

Kurama?

Emi: She seems to really like you, and right now it's hard to keep her getting lose.

"Emi!"

Kurama: Yes, I kind of figured that out in the pond.

Emi: It's not just hard, t's really, really hard. She's way more powerful then I am.

"That's it!"

Emi: (wrenches in pain) You're about to have to deal with her in a second!

Kurama?!

Emi suddenly transformed into Koe!

Koe: It's time for me to take over for a while (standing up). So Kurama, where's Hiei?

Kurama: (slight glare) We left him at the pond.

Koe: ... Don't worry, I wont kill him.

Koe walked off into the woods in the direction of the pond.

* * *

Hiei: Zzzz... 

Hiei was sleeping on the ground near the pond where they had left him. A shadow came over Hiei and his eyes sleepily opened.

Koe: (fake sweet smile and voice) Hello Hiei.

Hiei: What the hell do you want?

Koe: You to come with me.

She picked him up by his pants waist (in normal clothes, not in bathing suit for odvious resonse) and putting him over her shoulder!

Hiei?! What the hell?!

Koe carried him back through the woods.

* * *

A/N: Chapters have been short, and I appoligize for that. But atleast you get more writing, stuff... yeah...

Hiei: Idiot.

Emi: Is that all you can say?

Hiei: Um...

Emi: I knew it!

Hiei: Idiot.

Emi: Anyway, please review!


	11. More Koe

Random Story

Disclaimer: Poor, poor me doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho!

I'm really, really sorry that it has taken me soooo long to get this chapter up but I had writter's block for a long time now.

The reason Kurama glared before is that he was **suspious.**

Chapter 9: More Koe

Hiei: What are you doing?

Hiei was lying on a bed and Koe was standing over him massaging his muscles (legs at this moment).

Koe: Why helping you get better, of course.

Hiei: Why?

Koe: So you can get better sooner and apologize.

Hiei: I am **not **apologizing.

Koe: Yes you are, the sooner you 2 get back together and you're able to move the sooner I get to "torture" both of you (stopping what she's doing for a minute and up to Hiei's head).

Hiei: Grrrr...

Koe: Oh... Calm down, it's not **that** bad (moving closer to Hiei's face). Besides Emi is asleep right now, so she doesn't have a clue what I'm plotting (evil smile/ faces inches apart).

Voice: (cough, cough).

Koe: Hm?

Koe turned around to see Kurama standing behind her in the doorway.

Kurama: And here I thought you liked me, guess I was wrong.

Koe: (sigh/ shrugs shoulders/ walking over to Kurama) What can I say, I just can't resist a perfect oppretunity to have some fun. (wrapped around Kurama) But since I can see you're jealous I'll stop for a while.

"KOE!!!!"

Koe: Oops, looks like someone's awake. See ya later.

Koe turned into Emi!

Emi: Ah! Sorry (leaping off of Kurama)!

Kurama: (small laugh) It's all right.

Author: Again, I am very, very sorry for taking so long.

Emi: It's all right (patting Author on back).

Hiei: Stop apologizing already.

Author: Nahhhh (sticking out tongue)...


	12. Apology? What Apology?

Random Story

Disclaimer: The dark reality that I have come to is that I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Author: Thank you for all the reviews, I now have ten!

Chapter 10: Apology? What Apology?

Emi: I am so, so sorry (blushing/ bowing)!

Kurama: It's quite all right.

"HA HA HA!"

Emi: Stop laughing!

Kurama: I'm not laughing.

Emi: Not you. Koe.

Hiei: Shut up you idiot and get me out of here.

Emi: Hmph! I'm not helping you (crossing arms and turning her back to him)!

Hiei: (vain popping) Grrr... Why not?

Emi: You were an ass to me earlier.

Hiei: (more vains popping) Get me out of here **NOW**!

Emi: **No**!

Kurama: Hiei, I think you better apologize.

Hiei: Stay out of this, fox.

Kurama: Fine, I'll just leave you 2 alone for awhile (walking out door).

Emi/ Hiei: (O.O) Wha-?!

Kurama: Bye!

Kurama waved as he quickly shut the door and locked it!

Hiei: **Kurama**!

"HA HA HA!"

Emi: **SHUT UP**!

Hiei: You **are** pathetic.

**SLAP!!**

Emi slaped Hiei hard across the face!

Emi: (foaming) **You don't know what it's like sharing your body and mind with your evil older sister that enjoys torturing you! So incase you have experenced that you have no right to call me pathetic!**

Hiei: (head turned away) ...

Emi angrily turned away from him and they stay in silence for several minutes, maybe even an hour!

Emi: (finally breaking long silence) Can you mave an thing now, Koe told me she helped you out a little?

Hiei: (glancing over) Just my hands and feet.

He moved his foot back and forth.

Emi: Oh...

Hiei: ...

Emi: Let's go eat lunch.

Emi pulled one of Hiei's arm around her shoulder, got him off the bed, and walked out.

* * *

Author: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, come back soon. Please leave any noise complaints in the toilet where they below. Have a nice day.

Hiei: That is the supidest thing I've ever heard.

Author: Wahhhh!

Kurama: Now Hiei, that's not very nice, apologize.

Emi/ Author: Yay! Kurama's here (both hug him)!

Hiei: Hn.

Author: Kurama, get rid of the bad man!

Emi: Poor Hiei wants a huge to (arms open/ going to hug Hiei).

Hiei: Don't you even think about it!

Kurama: Sorry about them (in background- Emi: Hug! Hiei! Hugs are good! Hiei: Get away from me!), please review.


	13. Nice Conversation

Random story

Disclaimer: If I own Yu Yu Hakusho I'd be saner, but I don't.

Author: Sorry for the chapter # mix up.

Chapter 12: Nice Conversation

The next morning

Hiei: (sigh) Not again.

He looked down and saw Emi, transformed into her chibi self, sleeping beside him.

"You know this makes you look like a pedophile, right?"

Hiei: Shut up.

Hiei attempted to move, but he could only move his arms up to his elbows.

Emi: (eyes open slightly) errrrrr... (stretching/ yawn).

Emi went limp again and fell back to sleep.

Hiei: Wake up.

Emi: (sitting up/ rubbing eye) Where am I?

Hiei: Take a wild guess.

Emi?! Hiei?! Why are you in my room?! In my bed?!

Hiei: Are you stupid (vain popping)?

"Hahaha!"

Hiei: This is my room, **you** came in here **again** last night.

Emi: Oooh... Ok!

Emi turned back into her normal form.

Emi: Can you move any more?

Hiei: A little.

"Aww... Big tough Hiei no look getting help."

Hiei: Grrrr...

Emi: Koe! Shut up!

"Oh, how cruel. And after I help you 2."

Emi: You did not! You made things worst!

"Whatever. I bet breakfast is done."

Emi: Yay!

"So simple minded."

Emi: Hiei! Let's go eat (already carring Hiei out)!

* * *

Grammy: Today it's eggs and bacon. 

Emi: Whoa!

Grammy: Hehehe... I'm glad you like it (smiling).

Emi: Hiei, do you need any help?

Hiei: No. I can move enough to eat now.

Emi: Ok.

Yusuke: You 2 are talking again? Did Hiei apologize?

Kieko: (elbowing Yusuke in the gut) Yusuke!

Yusuke: What?! I was just asking a question!

Emi: (blush?) Um... Not really.

Kuwababra: Then why'd you forgive the little runt?

Emi: Who said I forgave him?

Kuwabara: Well you're talking to him and you're not acting mad or anything, and you're even offering to help him.

Emi: So?

Kuwabara: Most girls would be mad and stuff for a while.

Emi: Well-.

Kurama: This really taste good.

Everyone: ... (crickets chirping).

Botan: Yes! It sure does!

(A/N: I forgot she was there (sweat drop).).

* * *

Author: I sorry, things are going to get slow, my laptop broke and my computer at home squishes everything, so I have to do my typing at school, and I don't always get to.

Hiei: Hn.

Emi: I'm not talking to you!

Kurama: (sigh) It's been like this for awhile.

Author: Seriously depressing, hearing the samethings everyday is. Anyway, please review.

Kurama: The Author didn't want to ask so she asked me to... Anyway, she'd really appreciate it if she got atleast 2 reviews each chapter, even though we know they're really short.


	14. A hike?

Random Story

Disclaimer: Dear watermelon, Why don't I own Yu Yu Hakusho?

Author: Running out of disclaimer ideas here!

Chapter 13: A hike?

BANG!

Everyone?!

Emi: (slammed fork and knife down) Now I know why I forgave him!

Kuwabara: W-why?

Emi: It's because I could **sense **he wanted me to forgive him (put index fingers to temples/ eyes wide).

Everyone: (sweet drop)...

Hiei: Idiot.

Emi: You know you wanted me to forgive you.

Hiei: You "senses" need work.

Emi: Yeah, yeah... You're just saying that to save your pride.

Hiei: Hn.

Everyone:...

Botan: Sooooo... What are we going to do today?

Emi: Hmm... We cooooooould always go on a hike.

Yukina: That sounds nice.

Kuwabara: I'm in!

Kurama: It most certainly does.

Yusuke: Aww...

Emi: Yay! A hike it is!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emi: Is everyone ready to go?!

Emi had on long shorts, a tee-shirt, and a huge backpack on and her hair was tied back with a ribbon. Kuwabara was carreing Hiei on his back along with his backpack (Emi teased him till he did).

Kurama: Just about.

Yusuke: I'm not going!

Keiko: Yes you are! Now get up, you lazy bumb!

Yusuke: No!

Emi: And there's hot springs at the top for use to bath in.

Yusuke: (jumping up) I'm ready!

Keiko: Yusuke, you are such a pervert!

Yusuke: Ok, let's climb this mountain!

Emi: Yay!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yusuke: How much further...?

Emi: About another mile till we reach the hot springs.

(A/N: In order of walking: Emi, Kurama, Keiko, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, Yukina.).

Yusuke: Good!

Kuwabara: (huff, huff) What's the matter Urameshi? Tire?

Yusuke: I'm not the one panting over there!

Kuwabara: I'm carring more than you!

Hiei: (thought) I hate you all. (out loud) Grrr...

Botan: Now boys, don't fight.

Emi: We're here!

Infront of them were 2 hot spring seperated by large rocks, around 10 trees, and bushes.

Yusuke: (throwing off back pack) Yeah!

* * *

Author: Mwhahaha!!!

Kurama: I have a bad feeling about the next chapter.

Emi: (blink, blink) Why?

Hiei: Idiot.

Kurama: Well-.

Author: PLEASE GIVE ME AT LEAT 2 REVIEWS!!!!!


	15. Perverted Perverts

Random Story

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho is not owned by me.

Author: Grounded Again!!! Waaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 14: Perverted Perverts.

Emi: The girls is on the right and the boys is on the left. No crossing sides!

Yusuke: Damn!

Keiko: Yuuuuske!

Emi: Any boy who crosses sides will have to climb down the mountain, ahead of time, the hard way.

Everyone: ...

Emi: Grammy's rules.

Everyone: Oooh...

The the girls and boys seperated going to their seperate changing shack by their seperate hot springs.

Emi: (waving) By guys! See you later Hiei!

Kuwabara: I'm **NOT** changing him.

(A/N: Damn! That would have been the perfect place to stop!).

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N: Writer's block is evil and I'm sorry! I need a banana! That is all...).

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: Sorry can't think of anything... so here.

Hiei: You can't have it THAT short.

Author: Sooooooooooooooooooooooooory!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
